


Paint Splatters And Love

by J_E_McCormick



Series: Painterjolras [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ever - Freeform, I bring to you our happiest AU, M/M, Painterjolras, cute boyfriends, paint splattered cute boyfriends, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras decorate their art room - paint fighting and love making ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Splatters And Love

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not at all based on this gifset nuh-uh nope
> 
> Set within what has become known as the ‘Painterjolras AU’ wherein basically Enjolras and Grantaire are fellow art students and eventually fall in love and paint things together and are happy.
> 
> This is a happy happy AU we’ve decided this is the AU wherein Grantaire is taken in by the Bahorels a lot earlier and has a happy life and Enjolras is a lot more mellow because he paints or something idk but he’s generally a lot more laid back.

"You ready?" Grantaire asked with a grin, glancing around at the expansive white walls. Multiple buckets of paint with large brushes dipped in them were stationed in the middle of the room, a tarp and newspaper completely covering the floor to protect the wood flooring. Today, they were painting their art room and instead of an intricate mural, Grantaire had thought it would be fun to simply splatter as much colour on there as they could. Enjolras had his hair pinned in a messy bun, and Grantaire had a fabric headband to hold his hair out of his eyes. Enjolras smiled right back.  
  
"Ready." He said.  
  
"Go!!" Grantaire cried, grabbing the paintbrush from the pot of purple paint and hurling his hand forwards, creating a huge, impressive splatter mark across the first wall. Enjolras laughed and released a similar battle cry, taking to splattering yellow paint on the wall to his left.  
  
The two continued to randomly throw paint in various directions, the walls quickly going from plain white to a patchwork of orange, yellow, purple, red, green, pink, blue, all different shades and tones, whichever paintbrush was snatched up without the two even looking.  
  
Eventually, as was bound to happen, Grantaire accidentally caught Enjolras in a spray of paint, leaving bright, sunshine yellow spattered across his front. Enjolras gaped at him a moment as Grantaire froze, mouth hanging open and then twisting into an apologetic grimace, before Enjolras grinned and swiped his paintbrush of deep midnight purple across Grantaire’s chest and neck. Grantaire laughed loudly, the sound ringing rich and true from his chest, before scooping up a new paintbrush and lunging at Enjolras.  
  
Eventually, the pair were as covered in paint as their room was, panting and grinning and out of breath as they laughed, rolling around in the paint-splattered newspaper. Enjolras pulled Grantaire into a sudden, passionate kiss.  
  
"You’re so beautiful." He breathed with a bright, loving smile as they broke for air, and Grantaire lunged for him, rolling on top of him and kissing him for all he was worth. At some point the embrace became heated, their hips rutting together as their lips and teeth and tongues clashed desperately.  
  
"R." Enjolras gasped, grasping desperately at Grantaire’s shirt, mouthing at Grantaire’s neck as Grantaire buried his face in Enjolras’ shoulder and moaned, loudly. "R - clothes - off - shit…"  
  
He continued to try and tear Grantaire’s shirt off as the brunette attempted to tug at Enjolras’ clothes without moving from atop him, still rutting against him. Eventually Grantaire pulled away long enough to pull off his clothes, Enjolras writhing on the floor as he did the same. As soon as they were naked they were back together again, groaning and gasping as hot skin rolled against hot skin.  
  
They made love on the floor of their newly painted room, leaving handprints and smears in multicolours over each other, each groan and panting breath swallowed up by each other’s mouths. One of Grantaire’s hands held Enjolras’, their fingers threaded together. They climaxed together, their muscles spasming in unison as they rode out their orgasms.  
  
Grantaire rolled off of Enjolras, lying on his back, panting softly. Enjolras turned to curl against his side, resting his head on his chest and listening to his thudding heartbeat.  
  
"I love you." Enjolras murmured, one paint-stained finger tracing a swirl onto the centre of Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly.  
  
"I love you too."


End file.
